


Forever

by nakanai



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakanai/pseuds/nakanai
Summary: Eve thinks about Adam's infatuation with humans on the Ark. Set after ending E.





	

Unlike Adam, Eve had never been nor will ever be interested in humans, whether it be their supposed complexity or that in actuality they are simply a manifestation of selfishness and misguided affection, as he'd recall Adam mentioning, nothing will be more important to him than the one he calls his brother. Rather, it is definitely impossible he'd ever care for anything but his brother. That much seemed undoubtedly clear with the events that happened at earth, much of which he'd prefer to forget about now that he has all he needs; the attention and comfort from the one who is the embodiment of his 'everything.' 

The two of them sit quietly on the Ark, Adam holding Eve gently as he strokes the tidbits of his pearl hair, mingling with his feint skin, notably paler under the protection of the bland, clear walls of the Ark. Eve's head lays perfectly in his brother's lap as he dozes off, or rather, incorporates the thought. The subject of tiredness is still an unknown concept to him, something impossible for a machine to experience, although during a system restart Adam explains that he is going to 'sleep.' He wonders if that is what is happening now, though he hasn't commanded for one yet, he assumes it is Adam's doing. 

His thought process travels back to humans, and Adam's infatuation with them, the reasoning of which Eve suddenly understood; they love as equally as they destroy. Eve also loves as equally as he destroys. His brother, his everything, had fallen at the hands of the androids, and he wanted nothing more than to rid them of existence, and then himself. The realisation dawns upon Eve as he couldn't help but smile to himself, and let himself be dozed away to sleep.

What Adam had wanted was here with him all along.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there are mistakes and it's not really good, i just wanted to write this for myself but would be glad if you enjoyed reading it


End file.
